Love Is The Only Thing
by bunnyranch
Summary: Chapter 11 up: Danny, Kirsten and Evelyn head back to the hotel to face reality, that Rafe is gone, for now.
1. The Beginning

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 1: The Beginning   
  
This story starts from the part of the movie when the nurses are on the train, heading to New York. I changed somethigs to the movie and I will be updating often so if you like it, keep reading, this is my second serious fan fic (I have done some stupid crazy crossovers before) and I am only 13 I mean just turned 14 so please don't mind any grammatical mistakes! hope you enjoy......(please be patient, the actual PH characters come in after a while, please take time to read this, it is my first real fan fic I guess)  
  
  
It was a cold, misty day in her small Pennsylvania town and Kirsten could feel the cool breeze even beneath her warm coat, it was the kind of day that chilled you to the bone. The kind that all you wanted to do was sit around the fire with friends or family. But even though her heart ached to do that on any day like this one, today even more Kirsten wanted to be by that fire, to be anywhere than where she was. She was sitting at the small, old train station, all alone. She only knew she was going to New York to be a Navy Nurse, but she knew no one and she was scared. She didn't know anything about nursing and she would be leaving the only life she had ever known. Kirsten was a normally outgoing, and friendly person, but today she felt extremely melancholy, she was scared and wished she could have atleast one person to help her through this. She knew that was not possible though, the best friend that was supposed to be going with her was sick now, and probably not going to make it. She hated the thought of leaving Molly alone now, going on the adventure that was supposed to be both of theirs, but instead she left Molly home to die. Kirsten couldn't stand it, she felt like running away, she had so many worries, concerns, doubts, hopes, and most of all fears, she wanted them all to end, but there was no way... Her thoughts were interupted by the sudden horn blast of the oncoming train. She stood up, smoothed her skirt, picked up her bags and took a deep breathe, it was the beginning of something, but what that something was, she was still unsure of.   
  
As Kirsten stepped aboard she looked around, seeing so many happy faces, only made her even sadder. Every young womens face seemed to remind her of Molly, her very best friend who was at home dying of Polio. She turned her mind to the fact she needed somewhere to sit, and now as she looked around she realized that there was not a empty seat in sight.   
  
"Honey come sit back here," called a highly dialected voice from the back of the train car.   
  
Seeing who the voice belonged to Kirsten maneauvered her way through the crowded car to take what appeared to be the last available seat, next to a young women, about Kirsten's age with blonde hair, one slightly older with dark curly hair, another with brown hair and round framed glasses, and a few other girls that sat around them.  
  
Kirsten attempted to smile as best as she could, trying to push her not so pleasant feelings aside for now, and enjoy herself.   
  
"Hi my names, Kirsten French, nice to meet you all," Kirsten announced with her best "trying to be genuine" smile.  
  
"Hi there," the same nurse who had called her back said, "My names Barbara."  
  
"Hi, I am Betty," the young nurse announced.   
  
"And my names Evelyn," The dark haired nurse said as she smiled at Kirsten.  
  
"Hello, my names Sandra," The nurse with glasses said in a slightly quieter voice than the rest.  
  
"And my name is Martha," Another women smiled warmly at Kirsten.  
  
"So are you from Pennsylvania, or just here to get on the train?" Asked Betty.  
  
"I was born and raised in the city we were just in." Kirsten said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"Don't mind me asking, but you look real young, are you even old enough to be a Navy Nurse?" Barbara asked questioningly.  
  
"Shh, don't tell anyone," Kirsten said with a real smile and a whispering voice, "But me and my best friend signed up, facking our ages, we are really only 17." Pain washed over Kirsten's face at the mention of her friend, but she tried to smile and hide it.   
  
They other women smiled and laughed, then Betty spoke up. "Don't worry your not the only one, I lied about my age as well."  
  
"I hate to be so questioning, but you said you signed up with a friend, where is she?" asked Evelyn in a concerned voice.  
  
A pained look crossed over Kirsten's face once again and she wished she could die, the last thing she wanted to talk about was her friend's illness. "The friend that signed up with me is very sick, she couldn't come with me."  
  
Curiosity washed over the other nurse's faces, and finally Sandra asks, "Why is she sick? You know being a nurse might be the best thing to help her get over her illness, are you sure she couldn't be excepted?"  
  
Kirsten was in agony now, she wished she could change the subject, but there was no avoiding it, "She has polio, she has had it for a year now, she isn't going to make. I have probably seen her for the final time." Kirsten broke out in tears, she was suprised she was able to say that much without breaking down earlier.  
  
"Don't worry Kirsten, it is ok, she isn't in much pain if they have given her morphine, and she knows you loved her, that is enough to help her through this." Evelyn said trying to comfort Kirsten, she reached over and put an hand on Kirsten's sobbing shoulders.  
  
Barbara sees that they need a cubject change and so she asks Evelyn about the pilot she met a few monthes earlier, and so Evelyn tells the story of how she met Rafe.  
  
Later...  
  
"Well It has been the most romantic 4 monthes and 2 days of my life," Evelyn said with a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, it was obvious that she was in love to all of the girls around her.   
  
"That is a great story!" Betty said. Kirsten smiles, she feels much better now and found herself forgeting her pain and becoming absorbed in Evelyn's story.   
  
"Look were in New York!" Martha announces.  
  
They all look up in awe as they pass the city and pull up into Grand Central Station.  
  
"Where finally here!" squeals Evelyn, everyone smiles and giggles at her, knowing she can't wait to see Rafe again.  
  
The nurses slowly make their way off the train, Evelyn leading the pack. When each one steps off they drop their bags and stretch, looking around. From not far in front of them, a masculine voice yells, "Evelyn!" and Evelyn shouts back, "Rafe!" She runs off and easily slides into the mans arms. The other nurses just smile, "I wish I could be in love like that!" Announces Martha. The girls move up to were Evelyn and Rafe are.  
  
"Girls, this is Rafe," Evelyn says, gesturing to the man whose arms she is in.  
  
Several Hi's and Hellos are heard and then Betty asks, "Do you have any friends?"  
  
Rafe smiles at the young nurse and replies, "Take your pick." He gestures to the numerous young men standing behind him.   
  
Betty giggles, they all smile at each other and then look to the men. Kirsten does the same, her eyes darting from man to man, as it is a habit, even if she doesn't feel like flirting at all. Just then her eyes fall on the man talking to Rafe, a tall, well built man with kind eyes and expression, even though he looks worried. Kirsten couldn't seem to take her eyes of him, she wanted to but she didn't know what it was about him, but it was something, definetly something. And whatever it was it seemed to wash Kirsten's worries away, and her childish playfullness seemed to return. She strides up to Evelyn and asks, "Hey Eve, do you know who that man is, " she says pointing to the man next to Rafe.   
  
"Oh, that is Rafe's friend, Danny." 


	2. Forgetting the Pain

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 2: Forgetting the Pain  
  
"Danny," Kirsten whispered under her breathe, it seamed that even his name took her breathe away. Kirsten knew she was being immature, being infatuated with a guy because of his looks, but she just felt so different. She put her feelings behind her and reminded herself she didn't beleive in love at first site. But that didn't stop her, she walks up to Danny, and smiles, a real smile this time. Trying to act mature, knowing he must be older than her. "Hello, my name is Kirsten French, nice to meet you," Kirsten smiles and does a mini courtsey, she looses her balance, her klutzy, fun side that comes out when she is enjoying herself started coming back, she falls back. Danny quickly rushes to her side and catches her before she falls. Kirsten looks up and smiles, and then bursts into laughter, even though she is still concentrated on his eyes. "Thanks! lets try that again, huh?" She says, a huge grin on her face. "Hello, my name is Kirsten French, nice to meet you!" She giggles and does her fake courtsey again, even if it was ment as a joke the first time, she does it again.   
  
Danny's face begins to burn with redness and he gives her a sheepish half smile, "Hello Kirsten, names Danny, Danny Walker." Danny surprises his self with how well he was able to talk to her, he is usually very shy around girls. Especially one as pretty as her, she was tall, slender, with long flowing blonde hair in neat ringlets, and her lips were painted a delicate red, her eyes were large and brown, with long black lashes framing them. Danny felt breathless as he finally took in her looks, she was gorgeous.   
  
Kirsten took this silence as a chance to look at Danny himself, she tried not to make it to obvious, but she noticed Danny looking her way so she decided it wouldn't be too unpolite. Kirsten took in his tall, stocky body and deep set dark eyes, his neatly swept back hair, with a few wispy strands in his eyes. He wore a crisp army uniform and seemed to be well poised in it. Kirsten averted her eyes from her nervous he had noticed her gaze. She looks up and smiles at him, he was looking right at her, she blushes. "Sorry," They say in unison, both blush and smile.   
  
"Well lets get this moving!" Rafe announces, taking Evelyn's Hand he waves down a taxi, the others do the same.  
  
Kirsten sees Danny standing near Rafe, Kirsten walks up to him. "Want to split a taxi? It will be cheaper that way," Kirsten half askes, half announces, she smiles up at him. "Yah, sure," Danny says, it is obvious he is still shy around her. Kirsten decides to try to help him out and start up a conversation. "So you are a Air Corps Pilot?" She asks.   
  
"Yah, One of the best!" Danny announces, suddenly feeling more comfortable and confident as the conversation switches to flying. Kirsten is glad she has found something he is comfortable with. "Where did you train?" Kirsten asks trying to come up with questions even with her limited flying knowledge. "Right here, on Long Island, Mitchell Field actually." Danny says. "So what kind of things do you train for?" Kirsten asks as a taxi pulls up to them, Danny opens the door and ushers Kirsten in. "Thank You," she says. Danny smiles, "No problem," He tells the cabby where they were going, "So what was that you asked before?"  
"Oh, nothing really just I was just wondering what kind of thing you trained for," Kirsten answers, slightly embarassed at her childish question, "I don't know much about flying." Danny smiles genuinely, "Thats fine, actually I am glad to talk anout flying, it is what I am good at..." Kirsten suddenly feels passion overwhelm her, and she silences him with a kiss. "Well I guess flying isn't the only thing your good at!" She says, smiling, realizing the shocked look on Danny's face she feels embarrased, "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just..." Oh, don't worry" He says, and for the first time in his life he feels comfortable, and natural around a girl, it was almost as if he had known Kirsten all his life. and he kissed her back. 


	3. Change in Heart

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 3:   
  
Danny opened the cab door and held it for Kirsten, still not sure what came over him, he couldn't really say he regreted kissing her, he was still shocked he did. He was always the shy one, it was Rafe who was always moving fast with girls. But Danny just put the thoughts out of his mind, he liked Kirsten, the little bit he knew about her anyway, and there was nothing stopping him. Besides it was only a kiss. Danny helped Kirsten out of the cab, taking her hand, he kept holding on to it, he directed her towards where the others were standing.   
  
"Danny, where have you been, or should I ask WHAT have you two been doing?" Anthony announced raising his eyebrows playfully at Danny and Kirsten. Both of them blushed and smiled sheepishly, Kirsten tried to explain, "Well, you guys took all the cabs! It took a while for us to get one." She smiled, knowing the only reason they were late was because they forgot to wave the cab down, they were too deep in conversation.   
  
The others just shook their heads and walked in to the restraunt, swing music was heard inside. Danny held a hand out gesturing for Kirsten to go first, he held the door for her, and followed her in. *He is such a gentleman!* Kirsten thought. Danny was completely different from the men she was used to dating, even if they happened to be seven years younger than her, she still had a feeling Danny was different.   
  
Just then Barbara pulled Kirsten to the side and Kirsten told Danny to keep going, she would meet up with him.   
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself more now, what happened to change that, I mean on the train you were crying and now you seem to not have a care in the world, what's the change in heart about?" Barbara asked  
  
Kirsten stopped and suddenly she remembered her worries, but they seemed to be less heavy, she had met people that cared about her, or so it seemed, and she was enjoying herself for the first time in monthes, maybe she could move on, but it still didn't change the fact her friend was going to be gone soon, "I guess I just am relaxing now, and I met some people that are really nice," Kirsten said.  
  
"Oh thats right, you seemed to take a liking to Danny, you know he is older, I think I heard 24," Barbara said skeptically. "Barbara don't worry about me, I can handle myself, and Danny is such a gentleman, plus it isn't like we are going steady, we just met not even an hour ago!" Kirsten exclaimed smiling. Barbara smiled back, and they both walked over to the bar where the rest of the group was.   
  
Kirsten returned to Danny, as she said she would, she looked around and saw the others holding drinks, she almost forgot for a second, she was underage.   
  
"Can I get you anything, miss?" The bartender asks. Kirsten starts getting nervous, she knows she would like a drink, but this isn't her small town anymore, she didn't know what would happen if she got caught. "No, thank you," Kirsten says smiling politely.  
  
Danny looks at her, "are you sure? Do you want a Martini, champagne, anything?" Kirsten looks at him shyly, "Danny, I am only seventeen." Danny looks nervous, and she puts her hand on his arm. "Danny, please don't be scared, It's not like I am breakable or something, just a little younger."   
  
"It's just, I am 24, Kirsten," Danny said. "I know Danny, Evelyn told me, but I really like you, I mean don't let age ruin something, give it a chance, please?" Kirsten said smiling playfully now. "Ok," Danny said, smiling equally back at her. A favorite song of Kirsten's came on and she grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor.  
  
"You DO know how to dance, right?" Kirsten asked throwing some loose hairs over her shoulder, she then looked up, smiling and taking Danny's hand.  
  
"Of Course I know how to dance!" Danny replied, and with that he twirled her around and began to dance to the moderatelty fast swing song. The two of them started talking about things in general, the military, Evelyn and Rafe, whatever their minds could come up with. As the song drew to a close, and a fast song came on, Kirsten just kept on dancing, and Danny followed.   
  
"I guess you were right when you said you knew how to dance!" Kirsten exclaimed with a brimming smile. "I learned from the best, well, me and Rafe learned from his mom." "Rafe's mom? why not yours?" Kirsten said without thinking, *Did that sound stupid, or what?* she thought, and then she looked up to see a pained look on Danny's face, "Whats wrong," she asked, with genuine concern crossing her face. "My mom died when I was very young," Danny said, hopeing that would be all on that subject. "So you were raised by your dad?"   
"No, my dad died when I was just a little older, and wasn't much of a father anyway, I was raised by Rafe's parents, they are my family," Kirsten took Danny's angered tone as a hint to change subject. And just as she was about to speak, the song stopped, and Danny was looking at her, "Want to take a break now?" Kirsten didn't want to end this dance, "Not really, It is just a slow song, promise, this is the last one, for now," She said with a twinkle in her brown eyes.   
"Ok, I guess," Danny said, giving her the puppy dog look, although secretly inside he was glad to dance with her again.   
  
Kirsten wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and he did the same to her waist. They just danced in silence, falling for the other one more and more with each note. Kirsten tryed to lay her head on Danny's shoulder, but since she was a lot shorter she ended just resting it against his chest. Either way she didn't care, it was the person whose shoulder or chest her head was on that she cared about. Kirsten and Danny both did not want the moment to end, but as the song's last note was reached, Danny gave Kirsten a kiss on the top of her head and the two walked hand in hand back to the table by the others. 


	4. Love Really Is The Only Thing

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 4: Love Really is the Only Thing  
(AN: I know this is starting sound a lot like all the other Danny meets other girl than evelyn and falls in love happily ever after stories, but I promise you that I will be adding some twists, and building some conflicts, so please keep reading, and those conflicts will not involve pregnancy like most of the others, although I am not quite sure right now, I will write whatever develops, I don't really know where this story is going, but I know I have a lot of ideas for it, so keep reading!)  
  
"Evelyn, I have never seen Danny so happy, and so comfortable with a girl before, he is usually real unsure of himself," Rafe told Evelyn as they danced.  
  
"Well Rafe, that is a good thing, if he is happy right?" Evelyn said smiling into Rafe's sandy brown eyes. "Yah, of course, this Kirsten, is she good for him? What she like?" Rafe asked, like a protective father. "Well Considering I only met her today she seems very nice. Rafe she is only 17," Evelyn said, seeming to search Rafe's eyes for an answer. "Well, I guess Danny can handle himself, It would be her that would have to worry, but she doesn't have to worry about Danny, hes a gentleman, but what do you know about this girl?" Rafe asked questioningly. "Rafe, I just met her, but as far as I know she has had it rough. Her best friend is dying of Polio, and she doesn't know anyone here. I think Danny would be good for her."   
  
Rafe smiled, "Yah, maybe your right, since Danny has had it rough, maybe they could learn from each other, you know like help each other move on and pick back up the pieces." "Yeah, but Rafe, Danny's dad has been dead for years, shouldn't he have moved on already?" Evelyn asked not seeming to get it. "Yes Evelyn, but the emotional scars of being beaten are not forgotten easily," Rafe said, imediently blushing realizing how he sounded like some kind of philsophor. Evelyn smiled back at him and the two of them walked back to the table as the song ended.   
  
"Hey Rafe!" Danny exclaimed, "Have you met Kirsten her?"   
"No, I don't believe we have met," Rafe lied.   
Kirsten held out a hand, "Kirsten French, Rafe McAwley, I know Danny told me."  
Rafe took her hand and smiled, "Well I guess Danny has already taken the time to tell you about me, why not tell me about you?" Rafe asked taking the chance to learn more about Danny's new love interest.  
Kirsten blushed, slightly embarresed, so under the table Danny took her hand, giving her confidence. "Well I am a Navy Nurse, like all of you," she said waving a hand at all the women standing around, or sitting at the table. "And I come from Somerset Pennsylvania. I am only 17, but shh, don't tell," She said with a smile on her face, trusting her secret with them all, knowing that Betty had the same one made her more at ease with her situation. "I really don't know what to say about myself, there really isn't much."   
  
Everyone smiled at her, and as the waitor came around for drink orders, Kirsten figured she would try and she batted her lashes at the waitor, hopeing he would beleive she was of age, "I will take a glass of champagne," Kirsten said, smiling flirtatously. Danny leaned over, and whispered to her, "Don't worry, they won't turn down a paying customer, no matter what age they are, plus you look older." Danny tried to ease her uneasyness, and it worked. The waitor finsihed taking orders and returned back with everyones drink, Both Betty and Kirsten felt releaved that they hadn't been caught. The group started talking, not about anything in general, just whatever came to their minds.   
  
When Kirsten finished her drink she looked to Danny, and then asked everyone, "Anyone up for a dance?" She was really asking if anyone would like to go out and dance with her and Danny, but it was not taken that way, as Anthony imediately stood up and said, "I will dance," Kirsten really wanted to dance with Danny, but she wasn't about to turn Anthony down, he seemed so excited, so she turned to Danny, tried her best to wink, even though she couldn't and it looked like more of a funny blink, he got the point, but not befor ehe got a good laugh in. Kirsten playfully shoved his shoulder, and went with Anthony, Betty and Red, Rafe and Evelyn, and Barbara and Billy got up as well, Sandra had been talking with some other guy at the bar. Kirsten saw Martha sitting alone and shot Danny a look, and pointed her head in Martha's direction. Danny nodded and said, "Ma'am, may I have this dance?" Martha nodded and Danny took her hand. All 10 of them danced the fast song that was playing. When the song finished, they all smiled and laughed as they returned to the table, Kirsten grabbed Danny, "Hey, I promised you a dance, and I don't want to break a promise," She said with a giggle.   
  
They went out on the floor and started to dance to a traditional swing song. Kirsten twirled and spun and Danny danced great too. They both had a great time, smiling and laughing the whole time. And when the song finally finished Kirsten fell into Danny's arm, exhausted and thirsty, Danny put his arm around her and they walked back to the table, as they got there a waitress passed with a tray of Martini's, Kirsten and Danny both grabbed on and returned to the table.   
  
"You guys sure make a cute couple!" Evelyn exclaimed when the two returned.   
Danny blushed, feeling embarrased, but happy at the same time. Kirsten just smiled, she could feel herself get lighter as the alcohol set in. It was 10 o'clock, but that didn't mean much to any of them, they were having a great time, and no one wanted to leave.   
  
As a slow song began, Danny looked in to Kirsten's inviting eyes and she knew instantly he wanted to dance, so both of them got up and headed to the floor. She could not believe that she just met him a few hours ago. It seems like she has known him forever. But really the only thing she knows about him is his name is Danny Walker, his parents are dead, he grew up with Rafe McAwley, his best friend, he is 24 and in the Army Air Corps. Kirsten didn't care though, because the only thing that mattered was love, Love was the Only Thing. 


	5. Midnight Confessions

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 4: Love Really is the Only Thing  
(AN: sorry it took so long to get this up, but my chapters were getting really short, and I was suffering from writer's block, and now I am really busy with 8th grade graduation, I am on the yearbook and graduation commitees so I have been at meetings constantly)  
  
Kirsten wished the night would never end, she was having the time of her life, and had a extremly handsome man at her side the whole time. And he was more than all looks, he seemed so polite and proper. He was very easy to talk to, he listened to her every word. Even if they weren't really making any sense anymore because of all the alchohol Kirsten had had, she really never drank much at parties or other events, it just seemed to get away from her tonight.   
  
Danny looked in to Kirsten's now hazzy eyes, he had as well dranken a lot more than usual. He usually left the drinking up to Rafe, and would always come to save him. But Rafe had disappeared a long time ago with Evelyn, and Danny had stayed at the club with Kirsten and the rest of the group. Danny saw something in Kirsten's eyes as he looked into them, she was returning his gaze as they danced which would probably be the last song. It really wasn't what he saw when he looked into her deep chocolate eyes, it was what he felt, it was almost as if his heart skipped a beat.   
  
Kirsten looked into Danny's deep set hazel eyes and she too felt the knee-weakening feeling that Danny was experiencing at that same moment. Kirsen looked up at him and smiled at his chiseled face, which imediently became a smile. They started to walk off the dance floor, Kirsten tripped and Danny caught her as she started to fall forward. Kirsten began to laugh histarically and Danny did the same. Then as he knelt down, holding her in his arms he leaned down and gave her a heartfelt, passionate kiss.   
  
As the two of them broke away a voice called to them, "Come on you too, we are goin back to the motel!" The voice was soon recognized as Anthony's.   
  
"Comin!" Danny yelled, and he took Kirsten's arm. "Wait Danny, what motel, I am supposed to go back to the nurses quarters." Kirsten asked, very confused. Danny started walking again and Kirsten followed, they soon reached the others. "But, didn't you reserve a room with the rest of the nurses, we were all going to stay for a night at that big motel up town." Danny said, he began to grow confused. "No, I just met the nurses on the train, I guess I just followed them to the club, it this some kind of "party" I wasn't invited to?" Kirsten asked half jokingly, half serious. "No, I am sure it will be fine, I can help explain if you get in trouble, if you have to you can stay in me and Rafe's room, besides, you aren't in any condition to be going back to the dorms alone." Danny said. "Talk about conditions," Kirsten said waving a hand at the rowdy group, they were loud, and every once and a while someone would stumble, and laughing would break out. "We have been sitting around here on this sidewalk for hours, why hasn't any cabs stopped?" A very intoxicated Billy said. "Well I think I know, NO ONE HAS WAVED DOWN A CAB, they just just stop!" Sandra stated. Everyone laughed realizing their mistake. And Danny started to wave his hand frantically. "Hey country boy, that ain't gonna getcha a cab!" Barbara said, and she stepped out and easily whisted in a cab. Danny just smiled embaressed by his actions. "It's Ok, I would have done the same thing, I am not a city person!" Kirsten whispered to Danny. "Well I will remember that when we get married and look for a house, country it is!" Danny announced, very drunkinly, and very loud. Everyone turned to look at the two, "You two gettin married? Yah just met!" Martha said. "NO! Danny was just joking," Kirsten said, still shocked by Danny's statement. Danny bent down and whispered, "I am sorry I embarassed you, I didn't mean it that way, it was a joke, I mean not that you aren't a nice girl, because you are, its just we just met, and I..I..," "I understand," Kirsten said, realizing Danny was rambling on, she understood that it was just a drunken remark and he really didn't mean anything by it, but she couldn't help but wonder, what if he was the one.   
  
As the cab pulled up, Barbara and Billy got in, and told the rest of them to wait for another cab and meet them at the motel. Sandra and Anthony and Martha took the next cab leaving only Danny and Kirsten. "Kirsten, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" Danny said to the younger girl, "I have been waiting to say that all night but never got a chance, I didn't want to embarass you in front of everyone. " Kirsten giggled, she was still very drunk, but she could still appreciate the complement and the older mans obvious attraction to her. "Danny, you are very handsome yourself, and thanks for the complement!" Kirsten replied as a taxi pulled up for them. Before they could get in Danny put his hands around Kirsten's waist and drew her near him. He looked deep into her eyes and then leaned down to kiss her, just a peck, but it ment a lot. He was not like the other men she had seen that night, they had been all over the other women, making out with them and practically gropping them. But Danny was different, even when they both were trashed he was able to keep a cool and control himself.   
  
Danny opened the door and Kirsten stumbled into the cab, Danny followed her. He told the cab driver which hotel to go to, and they enjoyed the short, peaceful ride.   
  
The cab soon pulled up to the large, grand looking hotel. This had to be the biggest building either one of them had ever been in, Danny growing up in Shelby, and Kirsten in Somerset, they didn't get out much. As they entered the lobby both were speechless at it's magnetude.   
  
"Come on guys, lets go get those rooms!" Billy said enthusiastically, he had already found the bar, and was holding a drink.   
  
The nine headed up to the third floor, where their rooms were. "Has anyone seen Rafe or Eve?" Sandra asked.   
  
"Nope haven't seen them since probably the middle of the evening." Betty said, other shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"Hmm, i guess they must have headed to over here early," Anthony announced, "Guys I will be at the bar If you need me," he said and with that he left. "I am with you," Martha said as she followed Anthony, Sandra was not far behind.  
  
Billy and Barbara were already making out, and Red and Betty were talking easily, they seemed to hit it off as well as Danny and Kirsten, but had managed to stay less intoxicated so there conversation seemed to be making more sense.   
  
"Hey guys, what do you say we c..c..checkout these rooms?" Red stammered. He passed out three keys to the guys, Barbara and Billy imediatly opened one of the rooms and started again what they hadn't yet finished. Red opened the room across the hall for Betty and himself, holding the door for her.   
  
"Well, shall we?" Danny asked, holding his arm in the direction of the other door, like an usher. "We shall!" Kirsten announced quite loudly.   
  
They opened the door to reveal a large room, with a balcony, two large beds, a small wet bar and vanity. "Kinda fancy, don't you think?" Kirsten said. "Very," Danny replied.   
  
Kirsten sat down on one of the beds, and Danny sat facing her on the other. "Well I may be drunk, but I do know that I like you, and I would like to get to know you better," Kirsten said, she smiled ackwardly, realizing she just made a fool of herself.   
  
"Well, ok, but you promise me you will tell me about yourself, so what do you want to know," Danny asked, bringing his hands up in a sarcastic shrug. "Anything and Everything!" Kirsten replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok well, I think I alreadt told you, I am 24, and grew up in Shelby Tennessee. Well I am the son of a farmer, but he died when I was young, my mom too, so Rafe's parents raised me as their own son." Danny was surprised that he could talk to her about the part of his life that hurt the most, he usually baulked away and avoided it, but with Kirsten he seemed to feel safe, like she understood. "Well Rafe, he is like my brother, my right hand." Danny said, unaware he was repeating the same thing that Rafe had said only hours before.   
  
Kirsten grew saddened by the mention of best friend, and right hand, it reminded her of her own best friend, even through the alchohol and cute guy across from her she still felt melancholy everytime she thought of Molly.   
  
"What is wrong Kirsten, you look sad?" Danny asked genuinely concerned. "Oh It is Nothing," Kirsten said turning her head to hide the tears that were welling up.   
  
"Kirsten, don't be silly I can see that look, something is wrong, what is it?" Danny asked nervously hoping it wasn't anything to serious, he hated to see anyone in pain, especially not Kirsten.  
  
"It is just, when you mentioned Rafe being your best friend, it reminded me of mine, the one at home right now, dying." Kirsten turned to face Danny and he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her, gently rubbing her back, and calming her. Kirsten broke down and tears began to fly, she sobbed and embraced Danny back, she seemed to melt into his arms, and he just held her.  
  
  
......A Few Minutes Later........  
  
  
Kirsten lay in Danny's Arms as he sat on the bed. Kirsten still sobbed as Danny whispered, "It will be OK" over and over.   
  
"Danny, I think I am ready to talk, I have had these emotions locked up inside for so long, I need to talk to someone, to be able to share them with someone would be a relief, and I don't think many people would understand, but i think you would." Kirsten said, sitting up a smile washed over her tear streakened face.  
  
"Kirsten You don't have to, you can talk when you are ready, you don't even have to talk at all.." Danny said, in a comforting tone. "I want to, I am ready, I never have been the kind of person to hold things inside, and I don't think this time should be any different." Kirsten said and with that she told Danny the story of how Molly and her signed up for the Navy by lying about their ages, and planned to drop out of school to leave. When Molly got sick and had to drop out of school anyway, Kirsten's life went down hill. And how when she had to leave for training and quit school it gutted her. Kirsten told Danny how it got even worse when she returned to find Molly in even a worse condition. Not soon after Kirsten returned she was told she was to be leaving for New York. That same day the doctors told them Molly's condition was fatal and she wasn't going to make it. Kirsten left knowing she would never see Molly again, that some day soon that letter would come and she could confirm what she already did know, she had lost her best friend. Kirsten told Danny that she didn't know if she could ever get over Molly's death and how she was changed forever. Kirsten went on to tell Danny of the times when Molly and her were younger and how they would be inseperable. Danny also told Kirsten about Rafe and him as kids, and how the stories of Kirsten's childhood reminded him of his own, in a way.   
  
Danny looked pained as he told Kirsten his childhood was like hers, he realized he was wrong, his was awful, other than Rafe and his family, he would have had no happiness. "Danny, what is wrong, you look sad?" Kirsten asked, sitting up, as she wiped away a tear.   
  
"Oh, It is just my childhood doesn't give me any good memories, atleast my younger years," Danny said. "Danny, I am really not trying to push you but after talking about Molly, it has seemed to help me, I feel better already, like I have shared it with you, I just feel better to know that I will still live, because you are there for me."   
  
Danny nodded, and paused before he started to tell Kirsten about how is father was a drunk and how he had beaten him. Danny told Kirsten everything, from the day he told Rafe he was his best friend, to the day his father died.   
  
Kirsten was amazed at how rough Danny had had it. She felt so sorry for him, she didn't know what to say, so instead of saying anything, she just climbed into his arms, and closed hers eyes, feeling closer to him than ever.   
  
Danny looked as Kirsten snuggled into his arms, smiled and closed her eyes. He felt much better to tell someone all of the hidden emotions he had, he felt like they had rushed out of him, and gone. He didn't know what to say, he just embraced Kirsten back and fell asleep, with her in his arms. 


	6. Sweet Dreams, Maybe

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 6:   
Danny woke up from a deep sleep, he looked over hazily, seeing the clock read 3:00 AM he remembered the night before and the fun he had had and the girl he met. He looked down at her, still nestled in his lap. He smiled and lifted her gently, setting her down on the bed again. Danny then took of his Army jacket and pants, to reveal his boxers and undershirt. At that moment he heard a voice from behind him, he jumped and screamed, turning around nervously he saw Rafe.   
  
"Jesus Danny, yah don't have to change RIGHT in front of me!" Rafe said drunkily.  
"Rafe, damn, I didn't know you were here, you scared the crap out of me!" Danny sayed smiling.   
  
Rafe looked over and saw Kirsten asleep, surprised she was still sleeping after Danny's scream. Danny saw Rafe looking over at her. "Rafe it is not what you think, she wasn't part of the group, just sort of thought everyone was going here, so I let her "borrow" our room, and besides Evelyn was supposed to stay here, where is she?"  
  
"It's fine Danny, really, and Evelyn was really sad about me leaving for England, she is worried and thought it would be best if we didn't stay with each other tonight, well I kinda thought it would be best if we didn't well, you know, and so she stayed with the rest of the girls, cross the hall."  
  
"Yah That's fine Rafe, well I am really tired, I'm gonna get to bed," Rafe was laying back in bed when they heard screams from next to them. They looked over imediatly to find Kirsten thrashing, crying and screaming. Danny rushed to her side, he pulled her near his chest and whispered to her, in a claming voice, "It is fine Kirsten, I am here, you are safe, everything is fine, shhhh shhhh, It is Ok Kirsten." He continued to whisper calming words as he rocked her back and forth. Kirsten sobbed violently. Rafe looks on worried about the girl, even though he hardly knows her inside he does know that Danny likes her and because of that he will be seeing a lot of her. And for Danny to find a liking in her she must be something special.   
  
"Danny, is everything OK?" Rafe asked in a soft voice, genuinly concerned.  
  
"I don't Rafe, I don't know," Danny replied, very nervous. 


	7. Melting Hearts

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 7: Melting Hearts   
Kirsten's sobs grew smaller so Danny took the chance to ask her, "Kirsten, whats wrong?"  
  
"Danny, its nothing, just a bad dream." Kirsten said in between sobs.  
  
"Kirsten, it is obviously not nothing, you were screaming, and beleive me, I have screamed in my sleep before, usually it is not nothing," Danny said refering to the dreams he had as a child, just after his mother died and he was left alone with his abusive father. "Kirsten, if anything is wrong, please tell me, you can trust me," Danny said hoping she would open up so he could try to help her.  
  
Kirsten sat up, Danny it is just a dream, really!" Kirsten said defensively.  
  
"Ok," Danny said disappointedly. Rafe closed his eyes and fell asleep fast, as Kirsten layed back too.  
  
"Kirsten do you mind if I sleep in your bed, Rafe is a rough sleeper and, well in the condition he is in, lets just say the snoring could get deadly!" Danny sayed chuckling.  
  
"Yah thats fine," Kirsten said, her tear streakin face was visable only because of the moonlight that danced across it from outside the window, the lights had been shut off and darkness had set in.  
  
Danny looked at the face he saw, simply mesmerized by how much he cared about the owner of that face, even though they had been in aquantence for less than a day, after the talking they had done it felt like years.   
  
As Kirsten layed back, placing her head gently on her pillow, Danny snapped out of his trance and climbed into bed next to her.  
  
Both of them layed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.  
  
Danny wondered what it was that Kirsten had been so upset about, what was in that dream? Kirsten wondered if she should tell Danny, he had been so understanding but would he think she was being childish for getting so upset about a dream?  
  
Danny and Kirsten's minds were racing, and after what seemed like hours to them, but in reality was only twenty minutes, Kirsten spoke up. "Danny...." Danny is startled, thinking Kirsten was asleep, "Yes, I am awake." Kirsten takes a deep breath, "I am sorry for being so... well reserved.... about what I was upset about, I don't want to keep anything from you, really, It's just, I was afraid you would think I was childish for having "bad" dreams."   
  
Danny sat up, stunned that Kirsten thought that, it had never crossed his mind that her dream was a sign of imaturity. "Kirsten, having a bad dream is in no way childish, everyone has them, you can't help it. I still get them now too. I know first hand that when you go through something like what you went through it can be tramatic, and your dreams can be very haunting. I don't think any less of you, you have got to understand that."  
  
"Danny, I know, but don't feel sorry for me, I can handle it myself." Kirsten lied.   
  
"Kirsten, I know you can, but I also know that it is better to have someone to help you get through it." Danny said trying to get her to open up.  
  
As soon as Danny finished it was like something in Kirsten snapped.  
  
"Danny, I don't know what I am going to do, how I am going to get through this. This dream I had was awful, It was like I could feel all of Molly's pain, but I was couldn't do anything to help her. I just sat and watched her die, I felt everything she did, but I couldn't talk to her or comfort her. I have had dreams before, but never like this one, It seemed so real."  
  
"Oh Kirsten, I am so sorry, I know that after hard times your dreams haunt you, sometimes they seem worse than reality. Kirsten I don't know what to say, other than I am sorry, and I am here for you, whenever you need me." Danny said, he tilted his head and his kind eyes looked right at Kirsten, It was like her heart melted, all of the pain and worries seemed to go away, she just threw her arms around him and smiled, she knew that she, and Danny would get through this, together. 


	8. I Got to Go

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 8: I Got to Go  
  
[AN: I have a job this summer, so updates well be getting, less and shorter, sorry, I will try to update as soon as I can!   
Someone had reviewed saying they thought Danny was 18, well I had always read in fanfics that he was 24, and that was also my impression after watching the movie (I have seen it 14 times, I should know) because Rafe clearly states he is 25 in the line, "I am 25, and old man, they are gonna make me a flight instructor, teaching barrel roles and inside loops" Ok well, if Danny is 18 and Rafe is 25 that means they are 7 years apart. And in the beginning(when they are little boys) Rafe looks about 10, so if Rafe was ten and they were 7 years apart, that would make Danny 3, and he doesn't look three, right? So they must be about a year or less apart.   
*Damn it Danny, get up! I ain't goin to get to that train by myself!*   
  
*Jesus, Rafe it is 6 in the morning!* Danny whimpered, he turned over in bed.  
  
*Danny, you know how I am about directions and such you have got to help me, besides don't you want to see me off?* Rafe said.  
  
*Well ask Evelyn, I got a headache the size of New York.* Danny said.  
  
*Should thought about that before you had all that to drink, I am used to it, you on the other hand, well I knew you couldn't handle it!* Rafe joked.   
  
Danny climbed out of bed, rubbing his head as he squinted, he looked over at Kirsten, she was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, she had had just as much to drink as he had, and judging from her small body, she would be in even worse shape.   
  
*DANNY! I don't got all day my train leaves in an hour, but I want to get out of here before Evelyn wakes up,* Rafe said, obviously pained by the idea of leaving Evelyn.  
  
Danny stood up, he stared at Rafe unsure what he ment by his last statement. "Rafe, what do you mean, did you and Evelyn break up, why don't you want to see her?"  
  
"No, no it ain't that, it is just that I didn't want to say good bye to her more than once, it hurts to much, so I told her not to come to the station," Rafe said.  
  
"Are you sure you want that?" Danny asked, the pain of Rafe leaving had fully set in and it had doubled his hangover.   
  
Half an hour later Danny was dressed, showered and as ready as he would ever be to send his best friend to a foreign land for a war.   
  
Rafe stood at the door, bags in hand, "Danny get going would you, I am going to be late."   
  
"Hold on Rafe, I am going to tell Kirsten where I am going," Danny said. He went to the side of the bed Kirsten was on and gently tapped her shoulder, "Kirsten, wake up, girl." Danny whispered. Kirsten whimpered, and then rolled over, turning away from Danny.   
  
"Kirsten! please, I have to leave soon," Danny sayed, in a panicky voice, he wanted to have time to say Good Bye to Rafe.   
  
It took Kirsten a few seconds for Danny's comment to sink in, but when it did, she jolted up and looked at him, "Your leaving? Where.....When....For how long?" Millions of questions popped into her head, she had just met Danny, but she didn't want him to go.   
  
"No, No Kirsten, I am going to take Rafe to the train station, he is leaving for England." Danny said, trying to calm her.   
  
Kirsten sat up, shocked, she hardly knew Rafe, but it was obvious that he ment a lot to Danny, she didn't want to see anyone in pain, she could hardly imagine all the pain this would cause, for Evelyn, Danny, everyone, she would even miss Rafe and his cocky smile, and smart-ass remarks.   
  
"Danny, how come you didn't tell me, this has got to be hard for you, I am so... sorry.... I mean, I am here for you, you know that, right?" Kirsten said, she felt awful, she knew what it was like to leave a best friend, and especially when you know they could die, it was hard.  
  
"Kirsten, I know, and I am here for you, but I have to go, Rafe is gonna miss his train," With that Danny kissed Kirsten on the cheek, and walked over to Rafe, the two then left.   
  
Kirsten watched as Danny walked out, her eyes lingered near the door for what seemed like hours, her mind was racing. She felt so much pain, she knew Danny was hurting. She couldn't beleive he hadn't said anything last night. It killed her inside to know that Danny had more than likely been hurting all night, and he hadn't said anything. For the next few minutes she thought about Danny and his pain, when she realized something, Evelyn would be devastated. Evelyn had seemed so in love with Rafe, and she had been so eager to see him this weekend. Kirsten knew Evelyn would have a hard time with Rafe leaving, and judging from Evelyn's excitement last night she hadn't known he was leaving. "What if Rafe didn't tell Evelyn?" Kirsten thought out loud.   
  
She quickly bound out of bed, she was still dressed in the same deep purple dress she had had on the night before. Kirsten quickly smoothed the front of the dress and looked in the mirror, seeing her hair was a little messy she ran her hand through it and took off out the door. 


	9. Hangovers and Trainstations

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 9: Hangovers, and Trainstations  
  
[AN: Chapter 8 and 9 were ment as one chapter, but I was babysitting and didn't have my fanfic disk so I wrote it on a different one, and I couldn't combine the too chapters, grrr, well anyways I guess I should thank all the people that reviewed, Thanks! and I would like to thank, OTown, NSync, Backstreet Boys, Ginuwine, Westlife, Usher, S Club 7, The Corrs, 98 Degrees, BBMak, Soul Decision, and of course, Fath Hill(for There You'll Be) because I burned a CD with these bands on it (all slow songs) cause it helps me stay concentrated and gives me the "inspiration" I need to write this, and when that CD doesn't work the Pearl Harbor soundtrack always works! Without that music I couldn't write anything, lol. Ok well that sounds dumb, but it is true]  
  
  
  
  
Kirsten knocked on the girls door, or what she thought was the girl's door. She had been pretty out of it last night and she didn't really remember who was in which room.  
  
After a while without an answer Kirsten knocked again and said, "Evelyn? This is important!"   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Billy came into view, he was dressed in only his boxers, and Barbara was in a robe behind him. When Billy saw Kirsten he quickly jumped back and ran to grab a rob as well.   
  
"Kirsten, it is 6:30! What are you waking us up for? Well actually what are YOU up for anyway?" Barbara said, very groggily.   
  
"Sorry guys, I was looking for Evelyn, must have gotten the wrong room, I was pretty out of it last night." Kirsten said, she waved and left the two of them to just shrug and shut the door.  
  
Kirsten quickly turned to the next door, she was sure it had to be the one the girls were in. She rapped at the door, she knew that if her plan was going to work, she had to hurry.  
  
Evelyn opened the door, she looked very tired, she had dark circles under her eyes, and you could tell she had been crying. Kirsten couldn't help it, but the sight of the older women made her break down. She threw her arms around Evelyn and started to cry. Evelyn started to cry all over again as well. Kirsten realized then that Evelyn knew that Rafe was leaving, and from the looks of it, she hadn't gotten any sleep. Rafe must have told her last night.   
  
"Evelyn, we have got to go," Kirsten said. "Go where, it is like 6:30 and I look like shit!" Evelyn said, a tiny smile crossed her lips.   
  
"Well, so do I, I have a huge hangover, but we still need to go, Rafe and Danny just left for the train station. Now I am going to up there, I think Danny could use some "moral" support, you can come if you want, I think Rafe would like to see you before he leaves, don't you?" Kirsten sayed hoping Evelyn would agree.  
  
"I would, but Rafe asked me not to see him off, I really do want to see him, kiss him one more time, and tell him I love him. But Rafe said not to, I just don't know what to do." Evelyn said, as more tears fell.  
  
Kirsten hugged her again, "Eve, don't worry, Rafe would want to see you again, it will help him, it will let him know you love him."  
  
Evelyn shook her head and sniffled. "I am going to take a shower, meet me in the lobby, ok?" She said to Kirsten. "WAIT! Rafe's train leaves at 7:15, or so Danny said, and it is 6:45! It takes quite a while to get from the motel to the station, we will have to go without showers if we want to catch him." Kirsten said, thinking of her own appearance.   
  
"But...." Evelyn said, then an image of Rafe's face flashed over her mind and she realized he wouldn't care what she looked like, and no one else really matters, she was going to see Rafe. "Yah, we don't have time."  
  
"You know what, do you have any makeup, maybe I could fix those circles under your eyes, I am sure I have them too," Kirsten said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Betty has a ton of makeup, I am sure we can find something fast." Evelyn replied.  
  
The two women walk into the room. Betty is asleep on one bed, Sandra and Martha are sound asleep on the other one.   
  
"Here it is," Evelyn says, she goes to the vanity with a large bag of makeup. She grabs some powder, smooths it over her face, and hands it to Kirsten.   
  
"This will have to do, we have got to get going, I don't care what I look like anymore, I need to see Rafe," Evelyn said, a fresh round of tears ready to fall.   
  
Kirsten thought about Evelyn's comment and realized how much she wanted to see Danny too. Kirsten takes the powder from Evelyn, dabs some on her face, pulls her wavy golden hair in to a bun, looking around for something to hold it up with she sees some bobby pins on the vanity. Kirsten gently secures her hair, as Evelyn does the same.   
  
"Lets go, I guess a taxi would be the fastest, right?" Kirsten asks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Evelyn says in a monotone voice. Kirsten feels ackward as Evelyn stands there, starring at the ground. Kirsten moves toward the door, "You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be," Evelyn replies, holding back the emotions that tell her to jump in bed and hide from the world, she knows she has to do this, to see Rafe one last time, for now. 


	10. One Last, I Love You

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 10: One Last, I Love You  
  
[AN: sorry for no updates, I was working on a Star Wars fic and this has been written for several days it is just FanFic.net wouldn't let me download, grrrrrrrrr!]  
  
Evelyn and Kirsten frantically waved there arms for a taxi, it was 7:00 and if Rafe's train left at 7:15 they probably would not make it.   
  
As a taxi pulled to the side of the street Kirsten and Evelyn were standing on both of the woman felt even more tense. Evelyn was worried that she wouldn't get to see Rafe, and that she would never see him again. Kirsten was worried that Danny wouldn't take Rafe's leaving well, she hated to see him suffer.   
  
Kirsten ran to the other side of the cab, and easily climbed in, scooping up her skirt , Evelyn did the same.   
  
"To Central Station, fast!" Kirsten barked at the driver, who rolled his eyes and pulled on to the somewhat vacant street. It was early, and even for New York it was still relatively quiet.  
  
The ride seem to take forever. Because neither of the girls knew their way around the city, with every turn they would get antsy and worried, hoping that the train station would be in view. When it finally did Evelyn felt like crying, she had no idea how she would handle seeing Rafe pull away on that train, he would be gone for a long time, and she just couldn't handle the thought of that. She never thought it would be this hard to say good bye to a man, but somehow it was.  
  
Kirsten looked over at Evelyn, she could see her eyes scanning the small crowd for Rafe. Kirsten felt horrible, she couldn't even imagine how Evelyn must feel. Kirsten then returned her eyes to the direction Evelyn was looking, she too looked for Rafe, and Danny.   
  
As the cab came to a stop Kirsten threw a wad of dollar bills at the driver and she and Evelyn both hurried out, making there way up to the main platform of the station.   
  
Evelyn felt more worried with each step, could she do this? Could she really say good bye? But then again if she didn't see him, she would feel just as awful.   
  
As they reached the ticket desk Evelyn asked him when the train on track 57 left. "I was just about to give the final boarding call for that train, you on it? better hurry!" The man behind the desk replied to Evelyn.   
  
Evelyn took off towards the boarding ramps, Kirsten saw the flash of Evelyn's read coat and was awoken from her daydream, she followed Evelyn out to the boarding area.   
  
Evelyn looked around frantically, she was desperate to find Rafe, and judging from the time she had, all hope was close to being lost.   
  
Kirsten stood several feet from Evelyn, she too looked around, when suddenly she saw it. Danny stood only several yards away. Kirsten felt her heart skip a beat, he was standing there, hands in pockets, looking at the ground melancholy. He seemed depressed. Kirsten walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Danny was shocked at the sudden embrace from the stranger. At first he thought it was Rafe, but he soon recognized the petite form as Kirsten's.   
  
"Kirsten, what are you doing here?" Danny asked perplexed by Kirsten presence.   
  
"I thought you would want someone to lean on after something like this, I know leaving my best friend behind was hard. And I could have used someone there to help me through it, so I thought you could too," Kirsten said, in an kind, understanding voice.  
  
Danny just nodded and returned her hug, kissing her on the cheek as he pulled away.   
  
"Did you come alone?" Danny asked.  
  
"No, that is the other reason I am here, I came with Evelyn, she wanted to see Rafe before he left." Kirsten said suddenly remembering Evelyn. She had gotten so wrapped up in being around Danny she completely forgot about Evelyn. "EVELYN! We have got to help her find Rafe!" Kirsten said rather loudly, and with that she grabbed Danny's arm and took off in the direction she had last seen Evelyn.   
  
She stopped and turned, looking at Danny. "You look for Rafe, I will look for Evelyn, OK?" Kirsten said.  
  
"Wait, Kirsten, Rafe is already on the train!" Danny yelled over the sound of the running train.  
  
"I have got to find Evelyn to tell her!" Kirsten yelled back.   
  
Danny took Kirsten's hand and they made their way through the now busy platform. Both of their eyes were scanning the crowd. Kirsten saw it first, the flash of red.   
  
"There, look! Evelyn was wearing a red coat, so that must be her!" Kirsten announced as she pointed at the form of a young women in a red coat, who was turned away from them.   
  
Danny led Kirsten over to were the girl was standing, it was Evelyn.   
  
When Kirsten reached Evelyn, she could tell something was wrong, "Evelyn?" she said in a sympathetic way.  
  
Evelyn turned around, her face was wet with tears and she had a terrifed look in her eyes. Neither Danny nor Kirsten knew what to say, Danny just stood there, unsure of what to do and feeling ackward, after all he hadn't hardly spoken a word to Evelyn, even if he felt the exact same way she did.   
  
Kirsten broke the ackwardness by simply giving Evelyn a hug, she then pulled away and began to speak, "Ev, Rafe is already on the train, we have to look for him there if we want to find him, unless you already did?" she asked.  
  
"No, I haven't found him," Evelyn said as the train began to pull away, "I guess I won't see him one last time afterall."  
  
"Maybe you will," Danny said, pointing to a window as the train rolled past. Rafe was pounding against it. Evelyn took off, following the train, keeping up with Rafe. They mouthed, "I Love You's" to each other and waved, both had tears in their eyes.   
  
As Evelyn reached the end of the platform she blew Rafe a kiss, her hand lingered in the air, in the direction Rafe was going. He pressed his face against the window and said one last time, "I Love You"  
  
Kirsten and Danny stood on the platform still holding hands. They watch Evelyn and Rafe, both feel tears welling up. Danny lets go of Kirsten's hand but moves behind her and slips his hand over her shoulders, pulling her closer.   
  
Kirsten felt secure, like Danny's arms were her shield, she felt protected, and for once in the last few monthes, she felt safe. 


	11. Putting on the Breaks

Love is the Only Thing  
Chapter 11: Putting on the Breaks  
  
(AN: this is my first update in the longest time, I am so sorry, I am glad to see a few more reviews, thanks for the positive feedback, it makes my day. I have just been so busy, I work from 7:30 to 4:00 and have volleyball practice after that now. I used to check fanfic.net every day but after it was shut down I kinda gave up, well I am back now and hope to get a few updates in. I have been losing inspiration for Pearl Harbor as I am very into Hayden Christensen and Star Wars right now, I think it is time that I watch PH again! 14 times that would make. This isn't my best chapter ever, in fact it is really bad, just wanted to get a new chapter out, I just can't seem to be able to write anything anymore, I lost my inspiration I guess, I will be working on these more slowly now so don't expect a new chapter right away)   
  
Kirsten didn't want the moment to end, she was in Danny's arms and she felt so warm, so sheltered and safe. But then she looked at Evelyn and she knew that she shouldn't be so self absorbed and she should go help her, she was the one that needed comforting right then. She lifted her view and met Danny's deep eyes, as if trying to point out something to him she moved her gaze towards Evelyn, he followed. They seemed to understand what each other was saying through their body language.  
  
Danny took his arm from around Kirsten's shoulder and reached for her delicate hand. They began walking towards Evelyn, unsure how to approach her. It would be a difficult situation to handle but Kirsten was sure in her mind that the three of them would work through it, and after all Rafe would return sometime.  
  
As the couple reached Evelyn's side Kirsten put a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. She could feel her sobbing as she cried.   
  
Evelyn turned to see Kirsten and Danny. She felt so needy at that time that she just pulled Kirsten in for a hug. It was something that Evelyn rarely did but she didn't seem to care at this point.  
  
When she pulled away she stepped toward Danny and with open arms embraced him as well.   
  
Kirsten felt a twang of jealousy but mentally scolded herself. This wasn't a time to feel possessive over a boy. Especially one she just met.   
  
As she watched Evelyn and Danny she began thinking, if Rafe could get shipped out, why not Danny? Was it really a good thing to get into a relationship with someone that could easily be shipped out to practically another world anyday? This was a time of war and either of them were at risk of being shipped out any day. And even worse if Kirsten became emotionally attatched to Danny anymore and something was to happen to him what would she do? She couldn't bare to lose him now let alone if they were closer. She just didn't want to be in the same situation Evelyn was in.   
  
"Kirsten, Kirsten, hello??" Kirsten suddenly snapped out of her daydream realizing that both Danny and Evelyn were staring at her.   
  
All three just stood there for a moment starring at the ground they had no idea what to do next. Finally Kirsten spoke up, "Well I guess we should head back to the hotel, right?"   
  
"yeah right I guess," Danny said sullenly, it was just sinking in that his best friend was gone. Evelyn just nodded and stared at the ground.  
  
All three seemed to be in a funeral procession as they made their way out of the station and called for a taxi.   
  
When they finally arrived back at the hotel they went right up to their rooms, Kirsten went into the otehr girls room with Evelyn to make sure she was going to be OK. They found Betty, Martha and Sandra all asleep. It was only 8:00 but it was unlike the girls to be sleeping this late. Both Kirsten and Evelyn knew it was hangovers. As Kirsten sat down with Evelyn at the small table she felt her own head pounding from a hangover as well. She knew food would help but she just didn't feel like food at the moment, and she knew Evelyn didn't either.   
  
Kirsten turned to Evelyn, "Evelyn I really don't know what to say other than I am here for you, and I know they are too," she said gesturing to the sleeping girls. "Anything you need just ask, you will get through this, I will make sure of it. If I could get through my best friends illness I know you can get through this, you are stronger than I am, and Rafe will be returning, my friend won't." Kirsten voice cracked at the last line, what if Rafe didn't return, how would they all handle the news that he had died? She didn't think Danny nor Evelyn could do it.   
  
"I know Kirsten, but don't worry about me, Rafe promised to write me so I will have letters and I have friends, thats all I need right?" Evelyn said with a smile.   
  
Kirsten reached over the table to hug Evelyn, she couldn't help but think, "I hope"  
  
As Evelyn pulled away Kirsten said, "you'll be alright If I go check on Danny right?"  
  
Evelyn suddenly remember that Danny had been with them, he was in the room across the hall. "Yeah I'm fine go ahead, Danny needs you too."   
  
Kirsten nodded and thought as she walked out the room, "Just remember, you need to use the breaks wisely with this relationship, don't get to serious." but as Kirsten reached the door and was about to open it she knew that she couldn't do that, she knew that her and Danny were ment to get serious, and no war could stop that. 


End file.
